<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trepidation by saltedcoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416357">Trepidation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee'>saltedcoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempt at Humor, Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, is this crack? lol, prank call</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vocal unit makes Jihoon do a prank call.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>146</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Agitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i suck at coming up with titles so i just used a word i like atm haha my sister told me the title makes the story sound serious but nooo this is a light-hearted drabble ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon and his friends are on his place on a late-night hangout. All of them are already intoxicated—Seungkwan and Seokmin, especially. Jeonghan and Joshua occupy the sofa while the rest—Jihoon included—are seated on the floor. They were playing cards a while ago but then, they really can’t play for long since they keep on quarreling about cheating when a person is in favor.</p><p>“Let’s play rock-paper-scissors.” Jeonghan suddenly suggests, straightening up from his half cuddle with Joshua making the latter sit properly too.</p><p>Seokmin inches closer to their circle, interests perked up. “What will the loser do?”</p><p>“Do a prank call.” Joshua suggests.</p><p>Jihoon looks at the two on the sofa. His glare emitting suspicion. Who could blame him, really? When these two are infamous for their mischiefs.</p><p>“What’s that look for, Ji?” Joshua asks innocently, which by the way, clearly looks fake.</p><p>Jihoon scoffs at his tone. “You two are planning something. I can smell it.”</p><p>Jeonghan puts a hand over his chest, exaggerating his acting on being offended. Jihoon rolls his eye at this. “I can’t believe that’s how you see us, Ji.”</p><p>“Is he gonna ignore how Jihoon-hyung technically said they stink?” Seokmin not-so-whispers to Seungkwan beside him.</p><p>“Yeah, that would’ve offended me more, honestly.”</p><p>“I can hear you two.” Jeonghan points at the two but immediately turning his head back to Jihoon, “And yeah, let’s be logical, Ji. You can’t smell deceit. There’s just no way.” Jeonghan shakes his head. Usually, he’d come up with more of a solid counter but, let’s face it, alcohol has that ability to turn people stupid.</p><p>“Whatever. I just have to win.” Again, usually, Jihoon would be more cautious but yeah, alcohol happened.</p><p>So they finally play rock-paper-scissors.</p><p>Apparently, Jihoon lost.</p><p>He will be making a prank call.</p><p>And, the four jesters will decide who.</p><p>Jihoon hears them say how it would be more fun if they do it randomly. Like, typing numbers then press call. Also, Jihoon dreads how they collectively agreed on that idea. He fears for his future.</p><p>“So, you’ll be asking this person on a date.”</p><p>“But! You wouldn’t tell them it’s a prank.”</p><p>“And, yes you will use your phone, your number.”</p><p>“And, no bargains. No refusing. That’s what you’ll do. Final.”</p><p>After getting past on the initial shock on what they’ve first said, Jihoon breathes. He didn’t even know how long he’d been holding that in. He flushes down all the tipsiness he’s been feeling earlier. This is serious business.</p><p>As Jihoon gets back his sanity. He thought of a what-if. “Wait fools. What if this person turns out to be dangerous?”</p><p>“Oh yeah.”</p><p>“I didn’t think of that.”</p><p>“Right. We can’t send Jihoon off to a murderer.”</p><p>“Safety first, of course!”</p><p>Wow. Jihoon forgot that these guys are desperate for him to have a boyfriend. But, was it really necessary to ask him to go on a date with a stranger? Worse, they’re planning all of these when they’re not in their right minds.</p><p>All four of his friends seem to deflate. All of them pouting. Jihoon kinda feel guilty—he’d never feel that when sober—he actually, goes through their plan.</p><p>Now, he’s holding his phone.</p><p>The number keyed in.</p><p>He presses call.</p><p>It rings.</p><p>And rings.</p><p>And it’s answered.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>Jihoon feels his heart leaps through his chest. He mentally scolded himself because, why would he allow this to happen. His palms started getting sweaty. He looks at his friends and signals them that his call was answered.</p><p>His friends told him to put it on speaker in funny ways, he had to laugh. He forgets for a second that he was on an ongoing call and he hasn’t spoken yet. Instead, he had to freaking laugh.</p><p>Jihoon, when nervous, tends to say ridiculous things.</p><p>“Hey, your voice is handsome.”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>A gasp from the other line.</p><p>And, Jihoon realizes what he’d said.</p><p>He ends the call. He throws his phone to his friends when they started laughing. Jihoon pulls at his hair and curls himself into a ball. His friends’ laughs is starting to get on his nerves but the embarrassment he feels is stronger so he makes no attempt to stop them and just continue cursing himself. That was a poor decision. No, it’s a bad decision. He could’ve said a simple hi or hey or—</p><p>Jihoon’s ringtone blares up. It shut them all up. Everyone just stops and they all stare at the phone. Huddled up on a circle, they read the numbers and realize it’s the same caller from earlier. This sends Jihoon on a panic.</p><p>“Answer it!” Jeonghan urges him and forcefully made Jihoon hold his phone.</p><p>Jihoon clutches the phone and keeps staring at it. “Why would he call again? Isn’t he embarrassed?” Jihoon whines at his friends, glancing at his phone painfully, still not answering the call.</p><p>Seokmin was not having it. He accepts the call and puts it on speaker. All the while beaming at Jihoon.</p><p>“Why do you think my voice is handsome?”</p><p>Apparently, the caller was not having it too. No greetings. Straight to the fire. Jihoon blushes. Obviously, he is not prepared for this. He sees his friends containing their laughter and squeals and he receives pokes and nudges teasing him.</p><p>
  <em>My brain is malfunctioning.</em>
</p><p>“Uh, why?”</p><p>
  <em>Shit, I’ve said that out loud?</em>
</p><p>“Yes, I heard it.”</p><p>
  <em>That too?!</em>
</p><p>“Yes, again?”</p><p>“What the heck.”</p><p>He hears a laugh. No, it’s not his friends. <em>Heavens</em>, that laugh was handsome too. Jihoon just prays he didn’t say that out loud.</p><p>“You’re cute.” The caller says amidst his laughter. Jihoon, of course, blushes harder.</p><p>“I’m not cute.” He huffs. “I’m Jihoon.” He didn’t intend to say that. It was out of character for him. Heck, this was a stranger he’s talking with, giving out your name is in no way the normal thing to do to someone you’re speaking with the first time. What was he thinking!</p><p>Jihoon was about to end the call but Seungkwan snatches the phone from him. He holds out the part where the mic is at Jihoon’s direction so the caller would still hear him. He was about to scold Seungkwan when he was cut off by the stranger.</p><p>“Okay, Jihoon, you’re cute. And this person you just called handsome is named Soonyoung.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jitters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of Jihoon and Soonyoung's phone call.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>so i've decided to add chapters for this! have fun reading~♡</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Seungkwan accidentally drops the phone. All of them surprised upon hearing Soonyoung’s name. Jihoon’s the first to recover and manages to pick his phone up. Seeing that the call is still ongoing, he hangs up for the second time.</p><p>“It’s Soonyoung.” Seokmin’s first to break the silence. “Why’d you hang up again, hyung?”</p><p>“Well, I don’t know what to say.” Jihoon, albeit his nerves, shrugs.</p><p>“You haven’t asked him on a date.” Jeonghan reminds him. “Now, knowing that it’s Soonyoung then all the more you should ask!”</p><p>The thing is, Jihoon knows a Soonyoung. This Soonyoung guy goes to the same university as them. Jihoon’s been attracted to him for a while now. Though, they don’t have interactions, if there’s any it will just be trifling matters. He’s not even sure if Soonyoung knows his name.</p><p>“He didn’t say he’s Kwon.” Jihoon tries. Maybe, his friends will grant him mercy.</p><p>“Come on! You recognized that voice! You said it’s handsome!” Joshua wiggles his eyebrows at him. Oblivious—or acting like it—to Jihoon’s blush at the reminder of his earlier embarrassment.</p><p>“Hyung, he said you’re cute!” Seungkwan squeals.</p><p>Jihoon’s face is so red now he actually feels too warm. In his mind, a replay of Soonyoung’s voice is playing. He covers his face in an attempt to hide his smile from his friends. It was futile. They all teamed up to tickle Jihoon, taking advantage of this rare occasion where Jihoon is too happy he tolerates their playfulness.</p><p>The phone was once again ringing. Jihoon still doesn’t know what to say but he answers it and it’s like pressing mute at how his friends immediately shut up, all still and quiet, attention fixated at Jihoon and his phone. He has the urge to laugh but fought against it, choosing to talk to Soonyoung and hoping to finally have a decent conversation, as much as he won’t admit it.</p><p>“Hi. It sounds like your phone fell a while ago? Are you alright?” Jihoon bites his lips in an effort to contain his smile. Jihoon sees Seungkwan slapping Seokmin’s shoulder, probably can’t hold back his feels. The two oldest holding each other’s hand, vibrating and nudging Jihoon.</p><p>“Uhm, yes. I’m fine.” He sees Jeonghan mouths ‘the date’ to him. Which of course, causes him to panic once more. “I’m fine with a date.”</p><p>They all screamed. All except Soonyoung. Although, who knows when in fact, Jihoon ends the call for the third time.</p><p>Jihoon breaks away from their huddle and stands up. “Jesus—Holy—What— The—”</p><p>“Oh my God, Ji.” Joshua stands up too. He grabs Jihoon’s shoulders turning him around to face him. “The deal was for you to ask him on a date not to make it sound like <em>he</em> was the one asking!”</p><p>Jeonghan joins them. “What’s up with your ‘I’m fine with a date’ anyway? Ridiculous!”</p><p>“I was nervous! It was your fault, by the way.” Jihoon points at Jeonghan which the latter responds by raising his eyebrow and putting a hand over his chest. For dramatic effect, obviously.</p><p>“I just reminded you why you were calling Soonyoung!”</p><p>Seokmin gets in between them before they could become overbearingly dramatic. He faces Jihoon, “Hyung, I know it’s nerve-wracking to talk to your crush.” Jihoon blushes further at this.</p><p>Seungkwan gasps. “Woah! You’re not denying it this time?!”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>A call gets their attention. Of course, it’s Soonyoung. Jihoon inhales deeply. Seokmin halts him from answering the call. “Hyung. Just. Please. Think before saying anything.” Jihoon throws him a glare. It’s hilarious when he’s usually the one who says things like that to him.</p><p>“Ji, let me hold the phone.” Jihoon is about to refuse but Joshua quickly adds, “So, you don’t get to hang up on him.” He relents and sighs, passing the phone to his hyung who accepts the call and put it on speaker.</p><p>“You hanged up again.” Jihoon’s about to melt imagining the pout on Soonyoung’s face while saying that. He felt Jeonghan bump him slightly prompting him to reply.</p><p>“Uhm, yes. I’m sorry.” He says, squeezing his eyes shut, silently chastising himself on his poor choices in life.</p><p>“I’m fine with a date too.”</p><p>Jihoon’s eyes shot open. He glances at his friends, clearly surprised as well and no help at all. Despite not being completely sane at the moment, Jihoon covers the mic then speaks, “What do I say?”</p><p>“Suggest to meet tomorrow!”</p><p>Jihoon hasn’t really processed what was said and just do what was told. “Tomorrow?” Right after saying that, Joshua stretches his arm away from Jihoon. Turned out, it was the right thing to do when Jihoon tried to take the phone away. Most likely, to hang up for the nth time.</p><p>Seungkwan covers Jihoon’s mouth while Seokmin holds his shoulders, stopping him from reaching the phone and blurting out any ridiculous remarks.</p><p>“Okay? I want to talk more but my battery’s dying out. I’ll text you as soon as it’s recharged! Bye.”</p><p>Jihoon breaks out from his two dongsaengs. “Okay, bye.” He tries to say it cheerfully but doubting it came across as anything but a pant.</p><p>“I can’t believe you got a date!”</p><p>“You really did it, hyung!”</p><p>“But, it was more thanks to Soonyoung, though.”</p><p>“Still, proud and happy for you, hyung!”</p><p>Jihoon sits, evading the group hug he was about to be subjected to. “I can’t believe he agreed.” He leans against the sofa. “I’m going on a date with Soonyoung.”</p><p>“Yep! Soonyoung, your crush.” Jeonghan sits on his right and pinches his cheek.</p><p>“Yep! The one you’re attracted to.” Joshua joins them and takes the space on the left pinching his other cheek.</p><p>Seokmin pulls Jihoon up and hugs him. Before he knows it, Jihoon’s engulfed in a group hug he was avoiding earlier. The only reason he puts up with this is that he’s still deep in thought about his date tomorrow.</p><p>“Tomorrow!” Jihoon shouts. They all break off the hug and stare at Jihoon. “Tomorrow! The date’s tomorrow!”</p><p>“Of course, we’re staying over to help you prepare.” Jeonghan pats him. And despite Jeonghan being the one who said it, Jihoon calms down. Jihoon is definitely still not sane at the moment.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>idk when i'll come up with the final chapter but since i have a lot of free time lately... i hope i can finish one soon</p><p>thanks for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Butterflies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>They finally meet~♡</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At a coffee shop near the university Jihoon goes to, he waits. He’s been here half an hour already having finished his classes a little earlier than usual. He was waiting for his friends. Well, kinda not really? Today’s the date so the one he’s really waiting for is Soonyoung, but his friends decided to be an audience of their freaking date. They promised to not bother them and to stay away from their table only to watch them from afar.</p><p>The door of the shop opens. Jihoon sees his friends walking in and occupies the table across him. He rolls his eyes and says, “That’s your definition of far?”</p><p>Joshua chuckles, “It’s the only tables with four chairs.” That is in fact, true. It was pretty crowded at this hour so it’s no surprise but still, “You can practically hear me from there when my voice isn’t loud.” Jihoon retorts. “You fools. You plan to eavesdrop on me!”</p><p>His friends laugh at his little outburst. Seokmin salutes at him, “We’ll be on standby if you need rescue!”</p><p>This made Jihoon feel at ease for a moment.</p><p>“We actually saw Soonyoung on the way here, he’ll be here any minute now, I guess.”</p><p>A moment does not last long, sadly.</p><p>He’s anxiety comes back, full-on. He receives a text. Adding to his nerves, it’s from Soonyoung, confirming what his friend just said. They had exchanged texts quite a lot last night, most of it just teasing each other. Jihoon half dreaded that their topic would be about the date but to his pleasant surprise or not really pleasant, all they talked about was the phone call. Soonyoung didn’t ask questions; except when he asked for his photo. All he did was poke fun on how nervous Jihoon sounded. But, thanks to that it created this comfortable mood between the two.</p><p>Deep in his thought, Jihoon didn’t hear the door opens, fails to notice Soonyoung’s arrival before his cheek was poked.</p><p>“Hi.” He sees Soonyoung wave and takes the seat in front of him. “I was right. You look cuter in person.”</p><p>As expected Jihoon’s cheeks redden at the compliment. “Okay,” was all he says. Jihoon’s even more nervous now that this is really happening. That he’s really on a date right now with the person he admires.</p><p>Soonyoung laughs. “Okay? You won’t compliment me too or anything?” He says it as a joke though he’s really expecting Jihoon to say something, he didn’t want to pressure him to talk.</p><p>“Uh, right. Thanks. I think you’re cute too.” Jihoon tries to cover his face with...he can’t find anything. So, he turns his head away from Soonyoung. And maybe that’s even worse because now he’s facing four pairs of eyes watching him. He forgets about his friends being here and Jihoon knows they’re laughing at his awkwardness.</p><p>Jihoon thinks of a way to escape this situation. He stands up, “I’ll order us something, what would you like?” Maybe, while waiting in line he’ll get his senses back.</p><p>Jeonghan, as if reading Jihoon’s mind, pushes him back to his seat and offered to order for the two. Despite being surprised, Soonyoung accepts and gives his money.</p><p>Jihoon gasps as Jeonghan refuses the money. “It’s okay. My treat. As thanks for going on a date with this brat.” Jihoon gasps even more at this. His friends said they wouldn’t bother him. Why did he even assume they’ll stay true to their words? Jihoon shakes his head at their retreating backs. Apparently, all four of them decided to go order. Well, they do have to order for themselves too.</p><p>“You know them?”</p><p>Right. Soonyoung. Jihoon should be focusing on Soonyoung, not at the betrayal of those fools. “Unfortunately, they’re my friends.” He sighs, though there’s also a hint of a fond smile.</p><p>“They look fun.”</p><p>“They are a disaster.”</p><p>“Mine too. They actually want to spy on us. Luckily, they still have their classes.” Soonyoung grins. Eyes forming crescents.</p><p>
  <em>He’s handsome, alright.</em>
</p><p>Jihoon watches as Soonyoung’s cheeks blossoms in pink. “Did I say that aloud?” Jihoon asks, alarmed.</p><p>“You did.” Soonyoung replies, laughing lightly. “I remember something like that happening last night too.”</p><p>Jihoon covers his face with his hands. “Shut up.”</p><p>“How’d you get my number, by the way?” Now, Soonyoung wants to ask questions. Really? After a lot of texts, he decides it’s better to ask these questions in person? Jihoon groans internally. It’s harder to answer these while being exposed to the stares of the cute guy you have a crush on.</p><p>To answer Soonyoung, he would have to tell about the prank. Jihoon thinks it’s no problem if it means getting even with his friend’s betrayal just now. And it’s better to tell Soonyoung earlier than later.</p><p>“Well, I, Uhm, typed it randomly?”</p><p>As expected, Soonyoung gives him a confused look.</p><p>“I lost on our game. The forfeit is to do a prank call.” Jihoon gulps before saying the hardest part, “And ask that person out on a date.” His face felt so hot by the time he finishes his sentence.</p><p>“That’s risky, don’t you think?” Soonyoung says. Thankfully, he doesn’t seem mad, just a little concerned, maybe? “You could’ve called someone dangerous.”</p><p>“Yeah I think so too. But we’re kinda drunk that time so...” Jihoon feels somehow shy at this absurd situation they’re in.</p><p>“You’re lucky it’s me you called.” Soonyoung jokes.</p><p>“Yeah. Jihoon’s really lucky since you’re his crush.” Jeonghan butts in as he sets their coffees down on their table.</p><p>“Hyung!” Jihoon screams. He was about to scold his hyung for disclosing his secret like that when Soonyoung interjects.</p><p>“You have a crush on me?”</p><p>Jihoon bangs his head on the table. Startling most of the customers near them. “Yeah.” He mumbles quietly, his head still lowered. He doubts he can meet Soonyoung’s eyes right now. He feels his phone vibrate so he takes it out. He sees a text from Soonyoung, confused, he opens it. It reads: <em>‘I’ll take your hand and we’ll flee from your friends, alright?’</em></p><p>Right after reading it, he feels someone grasps his hand. He looks up and surely, it’s Soonyoung. He picks his coffee up. No words exchanged, they left the shop.</p><p>Jihoon looks back at the baffled expressions of his friends and gives them the finger. Mostly, directed at Jeonghan. They both run after that.</p><p>With Soonyoung pulling him, coffee on the other hand, they made their way on a shed where people wait for the bus. They rest on the bench and catch their breaths. Jihoon sips his coffee, realizing some of it spilled while they’re running.</p><p>“I owe you one, Soonyoung.” Jihoon notices that their hands are still intertwined. He turns and faces Soonyoung, “Thanks for dragging me away from those fools.” He chuckles.</p><p>Soonyoung, looks at Jihoon’s face. Then, to the coffee he’s holding. Ah, left his own coffee. Soonyoung leans in and takes a sip from Jihoon’s coffee. Jihoon, completely stunned at the action, blinks. And blinks even more.</p><p>“Yeah, you owe me.” Soonyoung grins at Jihoon’s dumbfounded look. “So pay me back with another date.”</p><p>Jihoon, even more stunned, chokes on air. “What—Why—”</p><p>“The feeling’s mutual, Jihoon.”</p><p>What feeling? What mutual? It seems like hours passed before Jihoon understands the meaning behind Soonyoung’s words.</p><p>“I might be assuming things here...but... I... like you...” Jihoon trails off. He sips his coffee for a bit before going on. Soonyoung finds this adorable. “So, when you said mutual...d—do you like me too?”</p><p>Soonyoung takes a sip on Jihoon’s coffee once more. “I do like you too!”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>soooo the ending is sort of open-ended?? but i like it that way :&gt; </p><p>hoped you also liked this story thank you for reading ♡♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i had fun writing this bc my mind keeps supplying the words; it's not hard at all...only the title's the difficult part</p><p>hope you had fun reading this ♡♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>